Operation: Cheer Mori Up
by veggiebulma
Summary: <html><head></head>takes place right after Honey says "i hate you" to Mori. He goes to Haruhi's house but she's not sure what to do so she calls a friend to help. LEMON! HaruhiXKyoyaXMori i will write more lemons if ppl will just review!</html>


**Contains lemon: do I really need to explain more? …fine….. Honey's mad at Mori for the whole cavity deal so Mori's upset and runs to a friend, who in turn begs for help, who in turn brings alcohol…then awesomeness. REVIEW!**

"What do you mean-" Kyoya's words were cut off as Haruhi's frantic voice was heard over the phone. Kyoya sighed and held the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"HE'S AT MY HOUSE!" Haruhi yelled. "He won't even move! I think it's because of what Honey said earlier." There was a loud thunk in the background. "It is."

"I will be over there momentarily." Kyoya sighed and ended the call. His finger moved upward to call Tamaki but he hesitated. _He will probably only make this worse by trying to 'fix' it._ He pocketed his phone and power walked to his car. _How bad could Mori be?_

Mori's chin was firmly planted on the table as Haruhi poured some tea. His eyes stared at the small burn mark as his head tilted slightly.

"Honey doesn't hate you," Haruhi tried as she sat across from him "He's just upset that he can't eat sweets. Mori looked up. _Uh-oh._ Without lifting his chin he scooted around the table and leaned against Haruhi. _Not again._

"Hani….." Mori sighed. He lifted his chin up and pulled Haruhi into a suffocating hug.

"Mori!" Haruhi tried to squirm. A loud knock was heard. "The door!" Mori slowly turned his head without letting go of Haruhi.

The handle turned and Kyoya walked in pushing buttons on his phone, he stopped when he looked up. Mori let go of Haruhi and made an audible sigh. "Hani broke up with me."

"Honey was just upset." Kyoya flashed his host smile. "As soon as this ridiculous cavity thing is over, everything will be back to normal."

"No." Mori frowned.

"Broke up?" Haruhi asked as soon as she caught her breath. "You sound like the twins." She raised an eyebrow as Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"How about we go to my place." Kyoya smiled again.

"No." Mori frowned. "Haruhi is here." Kyoya blinked and Haruhi shrugged. "She reminds me of Hani."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm pretty sure that Haruhi's father wouldn't like his daughter here alone with two guys. We best get going before he returns."

"Actually." Haruhi said thoughtfully. "Dad's staying the weekend with his lover, and all he said was to not let Tamaki in the door."

Kyoya smirked, "Be that as it may, I picked up a solution to Mori's problems and I don't think it will bode well here."

"Solution?" Haruhi turned and her eyes widened. "Where's Mori?"

"…hmmm…." Mori stood at the doorway with a large brown bag, lifting out some vodka.

"You're going to get him drunk?" Haruhi stared at Kyoya.

"That's imported alcohol." Kyoya stated.

"Just because it's expensive doesn't mean it will help!" Haruhi growled.

"Should I have gotten the cheap sake?" Kyoya asked. They both turned as the Mori pulled out a bottle of french wine, popped the cork and began to guzzle.

"-and then Tamaki thought that it was actually a funny shaped plastic bag." Kyoya snickered evily. "So I told him that it was icing inside, Hikaru nearly died laughing."

"I am never pissing you off." Haruhi hiccuped.

"Don't." Mori swayed heavily. "Has dirt on everyone."

"Tamaki?" Haurhi grinned.

"He's a half blood idiot from France that is stuck trying to please his bitch of a grandma. You could wind him around your little finger if you became her friend." Kyoya took another shot of the Russian vodka.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi took one of the shots as well. She giggled as the room swayed.

"The twins act as if the 'twincest' is an act but as I've stated before, it clearly isn't." Kyoya blinked his eyes out of unison.

"You're drunk." Mori said quietly.

"You're gay." Kyoya frowned. Haruhi giggled, she turned to look at Mori who stared at her. She blinked in realization.

"And you are the biggest cock tease." Kyoya laughed at Haruhi. She smiled at his laugh until his words sunk in.

"You're the biggest greedy asshole." Haruhi countered.

Mori stumbled up, "bathroom?" Haruhi pointed in the direction.

"You're a…" Kyoya struggled to find a coherent word. "Bitch."

"Rich bastard." Haruhi frowned. She heard the toilet flush and turned to look for Mori.

"Is he coming back?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi sighed and stood up shakily. She made her way down the small hall toward her room.

"Mori?" She stopped as she saw Mori leaning in her room, he was holding a picture. As Haruhi walked closer she saw it was the picture that she had of the Host Club.

"I miss Hani." Mori sighed, he leaned against Haruhi. Haruhi stumbled underneath his weight and fell backward, both of them hitting the bed. Mori held her face in his slender fingers. "You remind me of…" Mori kissed her lips gently.

"She's not Honey." Kyoya appeared pushing Mori away. He crawled over Haruhi, a flash of him on top of her went through his brain. _That night…_

Haruhi tried to piece together what was wrong about this situation, she knew something was but she wasn't sure, everything was so fuzzy. All she knew was that it felt good when Kyoya began to kiss her lips. She wasn't sure when Mori began to kiss her neck. She blinked and looked up at the two raven haired men. Her toes curled at the sight. Kyoya's hand moved down her toward her thigh, taking no time in lifting up her skirt. Kyoya moved his head downward and Mori took over kissing her.

Haruhi nearly jumped when she felt the first finger enter her. She gasped against Mori's lips as she felt coolness touch her down there as her panties were removed. A warmth was felt against her sex, it barely registered in her head that it was Kyoya breathing against her. She arched her back as his tongue flicked over her. His hands grasped her thighs pulling her roughly to his face. He buried into her, licking the wetness. She gasped again as he began to add fingers, roughly pushing them in and out as he sucked on her clit. He nibbled the bud as she arched her hips to his mouth. Mori pushed her down and began to roughly kiss her, his hand tangling in her hair.

Haruhi felt something building inside of her, a tingling felt from the tips of her toes and fingers. She arched her back against Mori, lifting herself up against Kyoya's relentless mouth. She screamed into Mori's mouth as she felt a release, warmth coming from her core and expanding upward to her breasts.

Kyoya moved up her body pushing Mori aside so he could kiss her. A tangy sweetness filled Haruhi's mouth as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth. "You taste good." Kyoya grinned. Kyoya's face glistened with remaining wetness and Haruhi blushed. Mori shoved Kyoya out of the way. He was now bare chested, and covering her body with his. _I should push him off._ The thought went through her head but quickly went away as Mori began to grind into her. There was a crash and they both turned, Kyoya laughed as he pulled his foot out of his pants from the floor. He stood shakily and ran his hand over his face, "My glasses…" he turned around in a circle as if looking for them.

Mori covered Haruhi's mouth with his again, kissing her deepily. "Tastes…" He looked down as if contemplating but shook his head. His hand moved lower on her but quickly moved back up frowning. He sighed.

Kyoya moved beside him trying to kiss Haruhi, Mori's eyes drifted to Kyoya. His eyes roamed over Kyoya's now bare flesh. Kyoya grinded against Haruhi, earning a gasp from her as his erection ran over her sex. He pulled her upward, taking the dress up over her head. Just as quickly he unsnapped her bra. She squeaked as he nudged her opening with his cock.

"Kyoya-" Haruhi started but was cut off as he entered her roughly. She arched her back and yelled as pain went through her. "OW!" Kyoya stopped his eyes widening. Haruhi clenched his shoulders, her nails digging into Kyoya's skin. "It hurts."

Kyoya frowned as he waited until she stopped tensing. "I forgot." He said lamely, he had a bad feeling that if his glasses were on he wouldn't even be able to see the room straight. _Maybe I should stop…._ Haruhi shifted her weight, the pain in her trying to shift to pleasure. Kyoya felt himself twitch inside of her, her clutched the sheets and started to move. She gasped but more from shock than pain. He moved against her slowly, attempting to rub as much skin against hers as possible.

Kyoya yelled out as Mori pulled him off of Haruhi. "Mine."

Haruhi gasped as Mori positioned himself on top of her, thrusting into her deeply. She gasped again. _This is wrong._ She gripped his shoulders as he pounded into her; her toes began to twitch again. Mori stuck his face into the crook of her neck, as he thrusted. He slammed relentlessly and trying to pull her small frame into himself. He growled and pulled out, pulling Haruhi's legs up.

"Wha?" Haruhi grapsed the sheets as he pulled her to the edge of the bed, pulling her legs far apart. He pushed his cock against her ass and she tried to pull away. "Mori!"

"Please…" Mori nudged more.

"Mori!" Haruhi's nails dug into his skin as he pushed into her further. _I'm going to split in half!_ She groaned as he moved deeper inside of her, he quickly pulled away. Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya over her. He rolled next to her and pulled her on top of him, she gasped as he entered her again. Her toes twitched again as she felt her breasts tense. "KYOYA!" she gasped as she felt the pressure build in her again. Arms reached around her and she felt Mori push her lower onto Kyoya, exposing her bottom to him. He grabbed Kyoya's legs and pulled them further to the end of the bed. He entered her again.

Haruhui screamed into Kyoya's chest as she felt her inner muscles grasp Kyoya. Mori's cock was all the way in now. She never felt so full. She yelled out as they both began to move at the same time, her body tensing and untensing as another wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. Mori began to move at a quicker pace, thrusting against Kyoya's own thrusts. Haruhi's body started shaking from the overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Mori watched over Haruhi's shoulder as Kyoya gasped in pleasure. He felt himself tense inside of her. He pounded harder into Haruhi as those violet eyes looked toward him. _I want._

He pulled out of Haruhi and lunged for Kyoya. Kyoya yelled out, as Mori kissed his lips. _I want. _ A thrashing of legs and Haruhi fell off the bed. She looked up to see Mori pinning down Kyoya who struggled against Mori's weight. Kyoya kicked outward and Mori shifted his weight to prevent being kicked. Which allowed Kyoya to push Mori off the bed. Kyoya gasped and saw a blurry Haruhi out of the corner of his eye. His violet eyes sent shivers down her spine and she felt herself become even more wet.

He pulled her back on the bed, pulling her to the edge so he could stand as he thrusted into her. Haruhi laid back as the rhythm of him rocked her. She gasped loudly as he leaned down and sucked on her breast, his other hand rubbing her other breast. She opened her eyes just in time to see Mori lean over the unsuspecting Kyoya. A small thrill came to her, a part of her wanted Mori to succeed.

Kyoya yelled out as Mori nudged his ass, pushing the rest of his body down on Haruhi. Kyoya grunted against Haruhi, his fingers grasping her arms tightly as Mori painfully entered him. He tried to pull away but he ended up going further into Haruhi who jerked against him. Mori kissed the back of his neck as Kyoya groaned in pain.

"Mori," Kyoya growled. Haruhi tensed up waiting for the shadow king's reaction, as she tensed she felt muscles clenching inside of her. Kyoya gasped as Haruhi's sheath tightened against him. Mori took the moment to pull back and gently push back in. Kyoya's legs wobbled. His fuzzy brain prayed it was due to the alcohol and not to the man behind him. Again Mori pulled back and pushed back in, testing out his new lover. Kyoya groaned as his cock twitched. Haruhi's hips bucked upward into him and he let out a moan. Mori began to thrust into Kyoya quicker, the thrust pushing him further into Haruhi. Kyoya moaned even louder as his eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure of the two lovers. Haruhi's wetness enveloping his own cock while Mori tested out a sensitive new area.

"I'm about…" Kyoya grasped Haruhi's shoulders, trying to hold onto his sanity. Mori slammed into him hard sending a shockwave through him as he felt warmth leave him to be replaced by a tingling pleasure that left his bones mush. Haruhi arched into him, yelling out as the warmth of his cum hit her, sending her spiraling into another orgasm. Mori grasped Kyoya's hips and began thrusting as hard as he could, trying to grasp the orgasm that was just out of reach. Kyoya leaned over a little bit more, allowing Mori to pound into him in attempt to hold onto his own orgasm. Kyoya gasped in pleasure as the orgasm seemed to linger with each thrust.

Mori yelled out as he felt his cock tighten and release. He breathed heavily as the pleasure left his legs weak. His legs buckled and the three of them fell off of the bed into a heap.

Kyoya blinked at the fuzzy spinning room as Haruhi snuggled into his side. On his other side Mori snuggled into him, his cock softening against his hip.

Kyoya sighed. Sleep was starting to over take him. _Maybe Honey should break up with Mori more oftern. _ Kyoya grinned as sleep claimed him.

**And to those still asking about ice princess: I have the rest of the story planned out I just need to reread the blasted thing and write it up. Yes it shall end. Also please review this chap. If you review and tell me what you think, like, hate or would like to see then I will write more pervertedness…I totally live for the perverted.**


End file.
